The Night Before Christmas
by gateship
Summary: Christmas fic written for LJ user unsunghero99 who asked for McKayCadman fic where there are kids that come to Atlantis and hang around McKay. He acts like he hates them but Cadman catches him telling them a story and being really nice and stuff.


"Whatchya doing?"

The young voice made Rodney freeze. Oh no, he thought, no, no, no. Grimacing against what he already knew he'd see, he turned slowly and sure enough at the doorway to his lab stood a small child.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped.

"Looking," the child replied. She looked faintly familiar and Rodney tried to recall where he'd seen her before.

"I meant on Atlantis," he qualified. He frowned. "Aren't you from the mainland.

The child looked hurt. "Don't you remember me?" she asked in a small voice, her bottom lip quivering. "I'm Cleya."

Then he remembered. This child came from M7G-677 – or the planet with the kids as it was otherwise know. He'd ended up stranded on that planet with Sheppard and the others when the EM shield that protected the villages that brought down the puddle jumper.

"You've grown," he pointed out. "Didn't recognise you. So what are you doing here?"

Cleya padded into the lab, looking at the variety of objects on his desk. "Doctor Weir invited me and some of the other little ones. She said it was for something called Chriz-mas."

"Christmas," Rodney corrected automatically. "Why did she do that?"

"I don't know."

"Cleya!" a female voice called. Rodney rolled his eyes; and there he was just thinking his day couldn't get worse. He turned back to the door just as Laura Cadman came in. She looked flushed and hassled and Rodney tried not to smirk at the flash of annoyance that crossed her face when she saw Cleya. "Didn't I tell you not to wander off?"

Cleya looked unrepentant. "I came to see Doctor McKay," she said as if that was an obvious thing for her to do.

"Something I neither wanted or needed," he said. He glared at Cadman. "You want to get her out of here? Preferably before she breaks something?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it, okay?"

"Not the maternal type Cadman?"

Cadman had put an arm around Cleya's shoulders and was leading her gently but firmly away. "I'm doing fine," she snarled at him. "I'd do even better if Novak hadn't had to go do something on the Daedalus."

"What? Couldn't you think of an excuse?"

"I know this might sound strange to you Rodney, but unlike you I actually like children. Now come on Cleya, let's leave the mean, nasty man alone." She walked out without a second glance, her head high. Cleya gave a small wave as she was led away.

"Bye Doctor McKay."

"Whatever."

"These children have lived in fear all of their lives and often outside of a normal family unit. I thought it would be fitting if I allowed the younger ones here for a time to spend some time just being children. Surely there's nothing wrong with that?" Elizabeth Weir looked at Rodney from her seat behind her desk.

"There's a lot wrong with that," he told her. She folded her arms.

"Such as what?"

"Such as they are unaccompanied and God only knows what they'll get into. The whole city could blow up or sink if they start touching what they're not meant to."

"They are supervised," Elizabeth protested.

"What by Cadman? Does she have a degree in childcare along with those in explosives and tap dancing?"

"Laura is doing fine. And she's not on her own; Doctor Novak is helping. There are only twenty children."

Rodney huffed. "You're not current in your information. Novak's gone back to the Daedalus and Cadman's on her own."

Elizabeth frowned. "Why has Novak gone back to the Daedalus?"

"I'm sure I don't know, but it means there's one person looking after twenty brats and one's already escaped. Don't worry," he added off her worried expression, "she's already been recaptured."

"Well I didn't know about Novak," Elizabeth said. Then she smiled. "Tell you what Rodney, since you're so worried about children running amok, why don't you lend a hand?"

"What?! Oh no, don't even think about it!"

"I think it's the perfect solution."

"Oh God!"

So ten minutes later, Rodney reluctantly entered the room that had been turned into a temporary day centre. The children were running and shouting and the noise was appalling. He stared round despondently, it was utter chaos. Cadman was trying to call a halt to a particularly vicious argument whilst calm a screaming girl. The boy that had been arguing kicked her on the shin and ran off. At which point she saw Rodney.

"Don't just stand there; do something!" she yelled at him.

"Like what?" he asked, holding his hands out. Then he snapped his fingers. "Okay! Okay!" he shouted above the din. A sudden silence fell over the room as the kids turned to stare at him. "Better. Okay kiddies, who wants to see magic pictures?"

Wonder settled on every small face. Cleya stepped forward. "Magic pictures?"

"Uh huh. Best thing ever. Now if you all sit down and be very quiet, I can go and get the special disc to make the pictures."

There was a lot of serious nodding and they sat down.

"Wow," Cadman murmured. Then she looked at Rodney. "Magic pictures?"

"A DVD," he said with a shrug.

"I gathered that," she said, putting the girl down. Her tears had disappeared at the promise of magic and she sat down with the others. "What do you have on DVD that's going to entertain kids?"

"Wallace and Gromit," he said, then folded his arms at the look on her face. "Don't laugh. A; it's saving your hide and B; it won awards."

Cadman bit back a smile. "Okay. Just don't forget the popcorn."

They were halfway through watching A Grand Day Out when the power failed. The room was plunged into darkness and the screams of frightened children.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Rodney snapped.

A dim light appeared and he looked round - Cadman had a torch. He had no idea what had possessed her to have it, but he wasn't going to bring it up now.

"Hush," she soothed the terrified children. "It's okay. It's only gone dark."

"What about the monsters?"

"It's okay," Cadman said again. She glanced up at Rodney and smirked. "He's been fed recently."

"Oh that's funny. I knew something would go wrong if I left the city in Zelenka's hands."

"You can't say that," she replied. "You have no idea why we've lost power. No one had to do anything."

"You want to put bets on that?" he asked her sourly. She dropped her gaze. "Exactly."

"Well we can't sit round in the dark," Cadman said. "Here," ad she handed him a sobbing child," look after them while I go to my room and get some candles."

"What?!" he stared at the child. "No, you can't leave me!"

"Relax Rodney, you'll be fine. I'll only be five minutes, ten at the most. Surely a genius like you can look after a few children for that long?"

Rodney wasn't sure he liked how she played on his genius, nor the fact it worked. "Okay. But if you're any longer than ten, we're coming to find you."

Cadman grinned and went to the door. The power cut hadn't locked the doors and she shoved it open and disappeared into the darkness. Rodney looked around at the small, frightened faces, wracking his brain.

"Okay," he said, his voice cracking slightly. "What shall we do now? Okay, who wants to hear a story?"

It took longer than Laura had imagined to find candles and her box of matches in the dark. With them bundled in her jacket, she hurried back to the room, hoping that Rodney hadn't killed all the children in her absence.

There was an odd quiet coming from the room, making her hurry further. However as she reached the door, she slowed. She could hear a single voice from within; Rodney's voice.

"'Twas the night before Christmas'," he was saying, his voice soft and hushed. "'And all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse'."

Laura blinked. He was telling them a story?

"What's a mouse?" asked a small voice quietly.

"It's a small creature that doesn't make a lot of noise," Rodney's voice explained. "Now... 'the stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that Saint Nicholas soon would be there'."

"Who's that?" That could only be Casta demanding further information.

"If you listen, you'll find out," Rodney replied. "'The children were nestled all snug in their beds, whilst visions of sugar-plums' – that's a kind of sweet – 'danced in their heads. And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap had just settled down for a long winter's nap'..." He paused dramatically and then continued faster, "'When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter that I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter'."

Grinning broadly, Laura slipped through the still open door. Inside, lit by the single torch, was Rodney, cross-legged on the floor and surrounded by awe-struck children. The little girl who been screaming the last Laura had heard, was curled in his lap, her attention on his face and her thumb stuck in her mouth.

"'Away to the window I flew like a flash and tore open the shutters and threw up the sash'." The little girl whimpered and hid her face against Rodney's chest. He paused and patted her head.

"It's okay," he assured her in a tone Laura had never heard him use before. He glanced up then and saw Laura watching him. He blushed. "Hey."

"Hiya," she said softly. She came into the room properly and rummaged through her jacket. "I found some candles."

"That's good," Rodney said. "I was just trying to keep them quiet."

Laura hid a smile. "I know, I heard. Carry on; don't let me stop you."

"Yeah Doctor McKay," Casta spoke up. "What happened? What was the noise?"

"Okay, okay. Well... 'the moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below'."

Laura doubted the children knew what snow was, but they were too enthralled in the story to raise the question. She placed the candles on a shelf and lit them, filling the room with a warm, comforting glow.

"'When, what to my wondering eyes should appear'", Rodney was saying, "'But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer. With a little old driver, so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick. More rapid than eagles his coursers they came and he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name'."

He stopped to take a breath and Laura wandered over to sit by his side. The little girl, who'd earlier refused to leave her side, now refused to leave Rodney's lap, making Laura chuckle.

"'Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! on Cupid! on...'" he paused and looked at Laura, his eyes wide.

"Donna and Blitzen," she supplied for him.

"Thanks," he muttered. "'To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall! Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!'"

There was a long silence.

"Is that it?" Casta demanded.

"Um, that's all I can remember," Rodney said.

"Awwww!" came a chorus of disappointed voices. Laura laughed.

"Okay kids, give poor Doctor McKay a break." And as she spoke, the lights flickered back on. "Oh lights."

"Yaaaay!" The children scrambled to their feet and a moment later the quietness had vanished like mist in the morning.

Laura laughed again. "Oh well, it was nice while it lasted."

"Hmm," Rodney said, unfolding his legs. "Ow, my ass cheeks have gone numb."

"Lovely, Rodney." She watched him get up slowly. To her surprise he held out a hand and helped her up. "You were brilliant, by the way," she told him.

Rodney shrugged, looking embarrassed. "Just keeping them quiet," he said again.

"Whatever, Rodney. You can't fool me. You loved every minute of having those kids hanging on your every word."

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"I think it was really sweet."

Rodney gave her a pained look and she chuckled. Then, on impulse, she leaned over and kissed him briefly on the cheek. As she moved back, her eyes met his. He put an arm round her waist and pulled her in.

Laura closed her eyes as Rodney's lips touched hers. She was just beginning to relax against him when the moment was broken.

"Ewww!" Casta said loudly and they parted to find the kids staring at them. Rodney groaned.

"Okay kids, I think it's time for bed," Laura said firmly and began to gather them together. At that moment, Novak appeared at the door.

"Oh Laura, I'm so, so sorry. Here, let me take them to their rooms; you've had them all day."

"Thanks Novak. Okay kids, off you go. Night!"

There was a chorus of moans, mostly interrupted by yawns. She watched Novak herd the children away and sagged against the wall.

"Oh thank God for that," she said earnestly. Arms wound around her waist.

"Couldn't have put it better myself," Rodney murmured against her hair. "Now... where were we?"

Laura twisted in his loose embrace to grin at him mischievously.

"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night," she quoted.


End file.
